Something in the Water
by Stunna13
Summary: There are three grand essentials in life: something to want, something to love and something to live for... Logan might have found all three.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Logan Henderson and Carlos Pena were laughing as they walked through the parking lot of the beach, carrying bags full of sun screen, deflated beach balls and anything else they thought they'd need for the beach.

The main beach was actually a bit down the road but they didn't want to be crowded so they came to the less busy part which also happened to be a little murkier and rockier. They didn't care though, they figured they'd just lay on the grass anyway.

The boys set their towels up on a patch of grass and lay down. Most of that part of the beach was grass but closer to the water was the actual sand. For the most part, it was pretty peaceful.

Other than them, there was only a quiet family who were having a picnic and a girl sitting on a small ledge just about the water, listening to music.

"This is perfect." Kendall sighed in content. This was their day off before they did another concert in Darwin, Australia, where they currently were. "I miss days like this, the ones where we can just relax and enjoy ourselves."

The rest of his bandmates nodded in agreement. Being in Big Time Rush sure did take away their privacy but it only made peaceful days like this even better.

"But seeing girls in bikinis would have been nice too..." Logan muttered. The boys started laughing, seeing the pout on their friends face.

"There's a girl!" Carlos pointed loudly at the girl sitting on the ledge. Thankfully, her music was on too loud for her to actually hear the singer shouting. "She's not in a bikini but the back of her head looks nice."

"Well, if the back of her head is nice, then I may as well marry her!" Logan said sarcastically and they all starting laughing again. "What if she is horribly disfigured?"

There was a pause as they thought. Finally James answered. "You could always give her a mask?"

Kendall chuckled, "You should go talk to her."

"No, she looks like she's enjoying her privacy. Besides, I came here to chill with you guys, not hit on disfigured chicks." Logan shrugged.

"So, you're telling us that we have another three months of shows left and you want to spend your one day off hanging out with three men?" James repeated and Logan hesitated.

"Good point. I'm gonna go see if she wants to hang out with us." Logan decided as he stood up. The boys laughed as he jogged towards the girl.

Logan plopped down beside the brunette who flinched, not noticing him at first. She pulled her earbuds out of her ears. "Uh..."

"Hey, I'm Logan." the singer/actor gave her one of his famous dimpled smiles and held out his hand, letting her shake it. She definitely wasn't deformed but she wasn't exactly the hottest girl he'd ever seen either. She was cute though, in that innocent sort of way.

She had naturally wavy brown hair, blue eyes and a button nose that was splattered with freckles. "I'm Addie, it's nice to meet you." she said quietly. The way she hugged her baggy sweater closer together, it was easy to tell that the girl was self conscious.

"Me and my friends thought you looked lonely and we wanted to see if you wanted to join us?" Logan offered, grinning. Addie twisted around, looking at the band who all waved back at her.

"I'd like-"

And then she was gone.

It wasn't this big moment where the ledge collapsed and she fell to her death in the water below, but one second she was there and the next she was gone and there was a large splash in the water below.

It didn't take Logan long before he ripped his shirt off and dove in after her, thinking she had merely slipped. Boy, was he _dead_ wrong.

It was hard to see in the murky waters, but Logan was just able to make out Addie thrashing around, trying to make it to the top. But she wasn't alone.

He saw its tail first, a large, armoured tail, floating through the water, brushing against Addie lightly first, making her scream, but water only filled her lungs and muffled her voice.

Logan shot to the surface of the water, making it to the top and gasping for breath. The rest of the people on the beach were crowding around the ledge where the two had fallen in.

"Get help!" Logan screamed before diving back in. He had to help her!

Within the few seconds that Logan was getting help, the crocodile had already latched onto Addie's leg and was thrashing around wildly, trying to rip her limb off. It was like it was rolling in the water, trying to drown her, and it didn't look like Addie was doing so well against it.

Logans fists slammed against the crocodile, trying to hit the one part of its body that wasn't covered in hard scales; it's eyes. But because it was rolling around so much, he only managed to get whipped in the face with a massive tail.

There was a moment where the crocodile stopped, letting the splashing end and for Addie's blood to really seep into the dirty water. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but it was like time froze.

Addie looked at Logan, her eyes screaming in agony and her hands reaching for him as she silently pleaded for help. Logan lunged for her, wrapping his arms around her body and giving her a hard yank.

He half expected her entire leg to rip off or for her to not even budge at all, but somehow, as if God were on their side, she slipped out of the crocodiles mouth and towards the surface of the water.

They both broke the surface at the same time, gasping for breath, as they splashed around. "Help!" Logan coughed, but it barely came out as more than a whisper.

It was stupid of Logan to think he was out of danger the second Addie was released from the monsters jaws. It was stupid to think that they could just swim back to shore and live happily ever after.

No, they only were 'safe' for about ten seconds before Logan felt the terrifying jaws of the crocodile sink into his ankle and pull him below, bringing Addie down with him. There was a split second where the monster released Logan, only to take a bigger bite of him, swallowing all the way up to his upper thigh.

_This is it..._

Memories of his childhood, his rise to fame, and the three boys he liked to call his brother flashed in his mind. If he was going to die, then he was going to for remembering all the good times.

He was so tired, so weak. He didn't notice as Addie slipped out of his arms and sunk to the bottom of the shallow water. He didn't notice her grab a sharp rock from the floor and hold it above her head. He didn't notice as she slammed the sharpest point straight into the crocodiles eyes.

Logan didn't notice any of this until he felt its jaws let go of him and he started floating to the surface, using any strength he had left to swim.

Kendall, James and Carlos were standing at the shore, pointing to the paramedics where Logan and the girl were last seen. They had been under for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

And suddenly, the unnerving calm water was disrupted as a familiar boy floated to the top, face down in the water, soon followed by Addie who was in a similar position. Kendall felt his stomach drop. _He's dead, he's dead, he's dead.._

Kendall, James and Carlos splashed into the water, going as far as waist deep before they reached their friend and the girl. They dragged the two back to shore and flipped them over, so they were on their backs.

Logan was in bad condition. He had long scratches across his face and chest where he had been whipped by the crocodiles long tail. But his lower half was even worse. Blood seeped through his swim shorts, staining the sand red.

But the girl was in far worse condition. Flesh was hanging off her leg and blood wasn't just seeping through her clothes, it had already turned her entire leg red. The medics started working immediately, pressing their ears to their chests and listening for heartbeats.

"This ones alive!" the one by Addie called before he started performing CPR. Both of them had been under for far too long to be breathing properly.

"So is the boy!" Kendall, James and Carlos all felt relief wash through their veins as the medic called out. But just as fast as the relief came, it vanished. Logan was still in critical condition, and even though he was awake and his eyes were open, it didn't look like he quite knew what was going on.

"Help me.." he whispered, staring into Kendall's eyes, "please."

"The ambulance is here, you're going to be fine." Carlos reassured just before he was shoved back by a medic who was trying to load Logan into the ambulance. "We'll meet you at the hospi-"

Before Carlos could so much as finish his sentence, his friend had already been loaded into the ambulance and was sped off. Big Time Rush got in their cars and followed behind in silence.

Even though none of them would say it, they all had the feeling that Logan wasn't going to be okay.

**I hope you all enjoyed! I wanted to put something different up here than the usual BTR stories you usually get...which is slash.. But I hope you all enjoyed it and I should be updating regularily.**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan was awake.

He could feel the dull ache of where the crocodiles teeth had punctured his skin, though the morphine was helping to dull the pain. It was obvious that he was in a hospital, judging by the smell of bleach and the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to.

He could hear Kendall, James and Carlos talking quietly at the foot of his bed. One of them was sitting on the bed but he couldn't tell who. Logan couldn't tell them he was awake either; he couldn't move, not even to open his eyes.

It was like someone taped his eyes shut and left him in this paralyzed state as he struggled to communicate with his friends.

Was he paralyzed though?

Logan concentrated hard on one part of his body. He figured that if he could wiggle his fingers then that would be proof enough that he wasn't a quadriplegic. It took most of his strength but he managed to lift his pointer finger a little.

_Nope, not a quadriplegic._

"Did you see that? I think his finger just moved..." James sounded unhopeful, like he knew that he was probably imagining it.

"Maybe he's finally waking up?" Carlos mused and Kendall snorted. He was usually the hopeful one of the group but it sounded like he had his soul sucked out of him.

"Yeah, and maybe the tooth fairy is real." Kendall scoffed. "Come on guys, the doctor said it'd at least be another week before he woke up. With the lack of oxygen to his brain and the blood loss-"

"We're trying to think positively, Kendall." James spat. "We know what the doctor said but Logan is tough, I mean he did fight a crocodile-"

"And look where that got him!" Kendall shouted. Logan could hear his bed squeak, as if someone was standing up from it. "He's been in a coma for the last three weeks, James! He's not waking up!"

_But I am awake..._

"Guys, stop!" Carlos snapped, "I heard somewhere that coma patients could hear what you're saying while they're still in a coma. I seriously doubt Logan would want to be listening to this right now!"

That seemed to settle the two for a minute and the bed shifted again, meaning Kendall had sat down again. "It's just a bad day, you know."

"I get it.." James started, "Some days it's fine, and you just feel like this is it, this is the day everything will go back to normal, but today it just doesn't feel right. It feels like he'll be like this forever."

"It could have been worse." Carlos put in, "He could have died. Or the girl could have and then Logan would never forgive himself."

_Addie...she's alive. _

"Did the police have any luck in identifying the girl yet, by the way? I haven't heard about the investigation for a while." James changed the topic from Logan to Addie. Though, Logan wasn't quite understand what he was talking about.

"No, they're trying to fix her iPod to see if she has any information on it." Kendall explained, "but it was in the water for almost a day. They won't be able to get much from it."

"We should buy her a new iPod for when she wakes up!" Carlos said, happily. "Kind of like a get well soon present."

"Or a 'thanks for putting our best friend in the hospital' present!" Kendall replied in the same perky voice, only he meant it sarcastically.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have anyone to wake up to. If Logan wakes up now, he'd have us and his family are just at the hotel. If Jane Doe woke up now, she'd be all alone." Carlos responded, "that would be awful."

Both of the other boys murmured in agreement and Logan decided that it was time to try and wiggle his fingers again. This time, Logan managed to curl his fingers into a loose fist.

"There!" James jumped up, "He made a fist! I told you!"

Logan could hear the three Big Time Rush singers crowding around his bed. "Logan, can you hear me?" Kendall asked.

"If he could speak then he would have by now." James muttered, "Logan, wiggle your fingers if you can hear us."

Logan twitched his pointer finger and all three boys started cheering like they had just won the lottery. It sounded like one of them was slamming their hands against a button until they could hear the clicking of a persons heels, coming down the hall.

"What is it? What's wrong?" A woman - she sounded about forty - asked at the door.

"Logan's awake!" Carlos cheered, "Do it again, Logan!"

_It's hard... _

Logan never thought doing such a simple task would ever be so difficult but it was. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, actually. But Logan managed to wiggle his fingers so the lady could see.

"It is a possibility that Mr. Henderson is waking up. But it could also just be his body responding when his mind is still in a coma. We can run a few tests, but for the most part, all we can do at the moment is wait." the woman answered, successfully crushing everyone's hopes.

"What about the girl then? Is she going to wake up soon too?" James asked.

The doctor hesitated, "Jane Doe's wounds were far more critical than Mr. Henderson's. She was under the water for longer than Logan and she lost quite a bit more blood. We're hoping for the best but in cases like these, it's really hard to tell."

"Thanks for your help anyway, Dr. Monroe." Kendall sighed, sounding a little more doubtful than before.

"We should be getting back to the hotel." James started, "It's getting late."

_No, no, no! Don't leave me guys, I'm awake! Don't leave me here!_

"Maybe when we come in the morning, Logan will be awake and standing." Carlos offered, trying to cheer the group up.

"Maybe." Kendall repeated.

Logan felt a pat on his shoulder and Carlos saying "See you tomorrow, man."

There was the sound of Carlos walking to the other side of the room, "Bye Jane Doe. Maybe by tomorrow we'll finally figure who you are."

Addie was here too? In the same hospital room as Logan?

Logan listened helplessly as his three friends exited the room, leaving him all alone.

After a few hours of laying stiff in that bed, a feeling of loneliness and despair started to wash over him; how long would he be like that? Laying in that hospital bed, unable to tell anyone what he was thinking.

Was Addie in the same situation? Was she laying in that bed as well, scared and lonely like him? Silently screaming that she was awake?

Logan couldn't tell why he cared so much for this girl. He barely even knew her, but yet he felt like it was his duty to protect her. Maybe it was from the shared trauma they had endured...

All Logan knew was that he never wanted to see Addie in so much agony again. He never wanted to see tears streaming down her cheeks again and he sure as hell never wanted to see anymore blood come from her.

The image of Addie thrashing and screaming in the water flashed in his mind. Her blue eyes had met his brown ones and there had been so much pain and fear in her eyes. Blood had turned the water red.

So much blood.

And then, it was like someone had unbound him from his paralyzed state. Logan shot up in the bed, sweat dripping down his forehead and he was gasping for breath. He was shaking like a leaf and he could feel the tear of his stitches as they came out.

Logan's piercing scream echoed through the room. His hands grabbed his pounding head as tears streamed down his face. The door of the room and the nurses couldn't hear his yelling.

Logan collapsed back on the pillow, gasping as he tried to catch his breath. Tears filled in his eyes and spilled over the corners as he turned his head to the side so he was staring at the girl in the room with him.

Whatever Logan imagined himself looking like, Addie was ten times worse. She was thin, pale and bruised. Her hands and leg was in bandages and if Logan didn't know any better, he would say she was dead.

Logan pulled the hospital blanket off of his body and examined his body. He couldn't see much because of his hospital gown, but his ankle was in a cast and he had scratches littered across his legs. His face and chest stung a bit too, so he bet he had long cuts across there too.

Blood was seeping through the bandages on his legs from where he accidentally ripped his stitches out. Even though he knew that he should, Logan didn't want to call the nurse. He didn't want her to wake everyone up in the middle of the night - by now it'd be morning - even though he desperately wanted to see his friends.

Logan didn't exactly know what to do. He knew he was too weak to stand and he'd probably just tear his stitches more, yet he knew he wasn't going to call the nurse. So he just kind of layed there.

At first he was basking in the glory of being alive and then he thought over how actually awesome it was that he fought off a crocodile. He figured that if he ever got in a fight with anyone he could just say 'I fought off a crocodile. Your argument is invalid.'

Thinking this over, Logan hadn't realized how much time had passed. It hadn't seemed like long, but soon enough sun was filtering in through the window and Logan realized that Big Time Rush and his family would be coming up for a visit soon.

"_Maybe when we come in the morning, Logan will be awake and standing."_ Carlos' words repeated in his head. He knew that if he could be there, standing in the middle of the room when they came up, it would make their day.

Without another thought, Logan slipped out of the bed, grabbing the stand that held up IV fluids for balance. He couldn't put his left on the ground and his right leg was weak enough as it was. But slowly and surely, he took his first step.

Logan nearly fell, but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. This time, he held onto the side of the bed as he slowly made his way closer to the middle of the room.

Moments after Logan had made it to his destination, the doorknob jiggled and opened.

Carlos entered first, too engrossed in a story he was telling to even notice Logan standing there. But then James came in and he saw Logan right away, stopping dead in his tracks, making Kendall ram into his back.

"Logan..." James gasped.

"Hey guys."

**I already have the next few chapters written out so there will be constant updates :) probably like one a day! Anyway, how are you liking this so far? Review! I'd love for your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

Presley Henderson was right behind Big Time Rush when she heard her brother speak. The girl let out a short scream and shoved past the three band members and raced toward her brother.

She didn't realize how unstable he actually was until her arms wrapped around his body and she squeezed him close. Logan wobbled, nearly falling over but hugged her back anyway.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson rushed in afterwards, not saying nother than expressing their love for their son and crying rivers of tears.

The three boybanders were still in shock when Logan gave them his goofy, lopsided grin. "Carlos, you were right. I am awake and standing."

They seemed to snap out of their trance and they all lunged at Logan, wrapping him in a hug. Carlos even let a couple of tears fall but they were quickly wiped away with his sleeve.

"We thought you were a goner, man." James laughed as he pat his friend on his back. Even though the words were light, there was a seriousness behind his eyes that was rare. "If you ever pull something like that again, I'll personally kill you."

"I'll try not to." Logan joked, "Crocodile attacks are a bitch to deal with, huh?"

"Speaking of which, can you tell us exactly what happened? We only really saw you and Jane Doe all chewed up but we never saw the actual crocodile..." Kendall asked nervously. Everyone winced when he said 'chewed up' because none of them could get the image of Logan's wounds out of their minds.

"Her name's Addie..." Logan started. He told them everything while the nurse put in new stitches; about Addie getting pulled in, the crocodile and how the two had saved each other during the attack. Logan also told them about his protectiveness over the girl he had barely known for more than a day. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson had to leave the room, not being able to hear about how their only son got mauled by a crocodile.

Kendall seemed to tense up at that, "Why do you feel protective over the girl who almost got you killed?"

"She also saved my life, Kendall." Logan retorted, "I just feel like I need to keep her safe, you know."

"I get it. Like you saw her in such a vulnerable state that you just need to protect her." Carlos explained to Kendall. Logan nodded. That was basically it in a nutshell. "I feel that with Alexa."

Logan's smile faltered, "Well, I don't want to marry her."

"You will." James smirked, "Ten bucks says you will."

"I'll take that bet." Kendall held out his hand and the two boys shook on it. Logan rolled his eyes, not really enjoying the fact that two of his best friend's were betting on who he was going to marry. He wasn't so desperate that he would pop the question to the first girl he feels any kind of emotion for.

"So, when do you think she'll wake up?" Logan asked, interrupting the two's friendly argument.

"Hopefully not anytime soon." Kendall muttered, just quiet enough that Logan couldn't hear what he said.

"The doctor said maybe in two weeks. The longer she stays in the coma, the likelihood of her waking up falls, so they're doing everything they can to get her up. But they also don't want to wake her up too soon." Carlos tried explaining and Logan shot him a look that basically told him he had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

"This is how the doc explained it: Jane Doe- I mean Addie - went in the coma because her body is shutting down to protect and heal her injury's. In theory, she should wake up again when her wounds are better but sometimes it just doesn't work like that. It could take her longer to wake up at all and all they can do is guess when she's going to wake up. But the longer she stays like that, the higher her chances get of just shutting down completely and staying in the coma."

Carlos wasn't really the type of person to go around reading medical books and Logan was pretty sure he had misunderstood a few things of what the doctor had told him, but he got the basic gist of it: Addie ha to wake up.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson appeared at the door again, with Presley right behind them. They had taken her with them to the cafeteria because they 'didn't want her young ears exposed to such horrific details.' Logan thought she would have been able to handle it.

"So, are we still in Australia then?" Logan asked just as the nurses finished up sealing up his stitches.

"We're in Sydney now, instead of Darwin but yeah. Still Australia. We cancelled the rest of the tour dates until you woke up." Kendall sighed, looking upset. He was clearly still worried about Logan but he also didn't want to cancel the rest of the tour completely.

"I'll e up and hobbling around in no time." Logan smirked.

"Oh no, you will not!" Mrs. Henderson snapped. "There is no way you'll be 'hobbling' anywhere in your condition. Doctor's orders, you're staying a wheelchair, young man!"

"But Moooom!" Logan whined. A wheelchair would seriously mess with his whole backflip reputation going on.

"No buts, you're getting a wheelchair."

"I'll bejewel it for you." Presley smiled and Logan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Oh thanks, that will make it so much cooler. The pink gems will really show my masculinity." Logan muttered.

"Dude, you fought a crocodile, I'm pretty sure your manliness is safe." Carlos put in and Logan chuckled. It was good to be back. Especially with some kick ass scars and stories to go along with it. "Everyone already knows about it, you may as well go into pro wrestling."

"What do you mean 'everyone knows?'"

Carlos and James explained how the media had made Big Time Rush's tragic accident explode. Everyone knew about Logan fighting off the crocodile and now that he woke up, the media frenzy was bound to happen all over again. Some idiot even got pictures and videos of Logan and Addie (Mostly Logan) laying on the shore, covered in blood while the medics rushed around them.

"The first week, there were Rushers and paparazzi crowding outside the hospital. When you're feeling up to it, remember to thank them. They stayed out there for hours waiting for you to wake up." Mr. Henderson explained and Logan felt a swell of pride and love for his fans. They were truly amazing people.

Just then, a quiet moan could be heard from the petite brunette in the bed next to Logan's. Her blue eyes flickered open and she let out another squeak of pain.

Addie had woken up.

**Not sure how I'm feeling about this story. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wrote up an outline for every chapter of this story. I'm not done yet but at the moment, it looks like it will be over 30 chapters. Definitely my longest story yet. I'm so excited! **

Her name was Addie Remington. She lived in a small apartment in Darwin, Australia and worked at a hair salon called Sharp Cuts as a hair stylist. She had gone to the beach on her day off because she wanted to go somewhere relaxing in contrast to the fast paced salon.

That was everything Logan had learned about Addie in the first hour of her being awake. Everyone, excluding Kendall, had gathered around her to listen to her story. Unlike Logan, Addie hadn't been able to hear everything that was happening outside her coma, the day before she woke up. She said it felt just like waking up from a deep sleep.

The doctor came in and scolded the group for not immediately telling her that a coma patient had woken, for the second time that day.

"I'm dealing with five year olds." Dr. Monroe muttered under her breath as she flipped through her clipboard. "Anyway, Miss. Remmington, your wounds will take longer to heal than Mr. Henderson's because yours were severely worse. Even when they have completely closed up, you will still have a limp and physical limitations."

Addie's eyes widened and she looked heartbroken. Dr. Monroe saw the look on her face and continued, "The limitations won't be extreme! When you're older, you will need a cane and probably later a wheelchair but you can still do everyday things like walking, jogging, or swimming."

"I don't think I'll be doing much swimming." Addie admitted quietly. Logan couldn't help but agree with her. He had to say, the closest he would be getting to any body of water would be his bathtub.

"Of course you don't." Dr. Monroe nodded. "Most things will still be possible, but they may tire you out easier and you won't be able to do them as well. Both you and Mr. Henderson will have to have daily physical therapy for the next few days and once you're released, you'll need it once or twice a week."

"You're being very direct with Addie but what about Logan?" Mrs. Henderson asked. "His career relies on his physical wellness."

"Logan will be fine." Cue sigh of relief. "It will take him a while to heal and his first few shows may have to be in a wheelchair or on crutches but he should make a full recovery as long as he attends physiotherapy and stays off that leg."

"Told you you'd be staying in that wheelchair." Mrs. Henderson smirked at her son. Logan scoffed but didn't say anything else.

"But for now, it's time for everyone to leave. Visiting hours are over and you can all come back tomorrow." Dr. Monroe shooed everyone out of the room. The guys and Logan's family all hugged him goodbye and waved goodbye to Addie. Carlos was really the only one who hugged the girl because, well, he was Carlos. The kid hugs everything.

"Miss. Remington, we have contacted your family to tell them what has happened. Your father says they won't be able to make the trip down to Sydney because of your mother but they will call your boss and inform him of your current situation." One of the nurses said as she stepped into the room. She was British and sounded very posh. "They also say they miss you and can't wait for your return."

"Uh, thanks." Addie muttered, still trying to figure out what she had said. The nurse talked so fast that it was hard to understand her. "Do you know when I can leave?"

"The date you shall be discharged is dependant on your current physical and mental state. If you are incapable of-"

"Just be American for five seconds." Logan butted in and Addie shot him a thankful smile. Even though she was Australian, it was easier to understand American than whatever language the nurse was speaking.

The nurse scowled. "If you feel bad, you stay. If you feel good, you leave. Clear?" Both of them nodded and the nurse stomped out of the room. Logan sniggered at her.

"She didn't really give much to go on, did she?"

"I guess not." Addie laughed. Even her laugh, real as it was, was quiet and shy. Logan was the polar opposite of her; he was loud, rambunctious and tended to hit on girls a little too often. Addie seemed like the type who would be terrified if a guy even spoke to her.

Logan realized his logic made no sense at all, after he thought it because he, in fact was a male. Shaking his head, he turned in his bed to Addie and outstretched his hand.

"I don't think we've properly met, I'm Logan Henderson." Addie gently took his hand and shook it.

"Addie Remington. It's a pleasure to meet you." She managed a small smile. "And I wanted to thank you for saving me. I didn't really have time to say it when we were...dying."

Logan chuckled. "Any time. You saved me too, you know."

Addie smiled and let go of his hand. She couldn't fully reach it from her bed so really, she was only shaking his fingertips. "Hitting an crocodile is a little different than diving into crocodile infested waters after a girl you don't know."

"Walk down the street and ask anybody and see if they've ever hit a crocodile with a rock. Trust me, the crocodile smashing was very much appreciated."

"Then you're welcome." Addie smiled. She looked so tiny, curled up underneath all the hospital blankets. "How long have you been awake, anyway?"

"Just a day longer than you. I was supposed to be in a coma for another week and you were supposed to be in one for even longer. Luck is on our side I guess." Logan smiled his signature lopsided. He watched as Addie lifted up her hand and lightly touched her collarbone. Her eyebrows furrowed as her hand spread over her chest as she frantically searched her neck for something.

Addie sat up and lifted up her pillows and blankets, obviously having lost something. "Are you okay?" Logan asked and she shook her head.

"I can't find my necklace!" Addie threw one of her pillows on the ground, searching for the lost necklace.

"Well what's it look like?" Logan asked, scanning the ground around her bed in case it might have fallen off. There was nothing there, other than the fluffy white pillow.

"It's a gold cross." Addie explained as simply as she could.

_So she's religious. _Logan thought as he pressed the blue button on the wall that called for the nurse. A moment later, the same British nurse from before had entered. She still had a scowl on her face and her skinny arms were crossed. "What?" she spat.

"Addie was wearing a gold cross necklace, do you have it?" Logan explained politely, trying to ignore her rude tone. The nurse shook her head, looking a little confused.

"All possessions of the _Crocodylus Porosus_ victims were turned into the front desk. Neither of you had anything on you at the time of the attack." The nurse shrugged. "You may have lost it during the struggle."

Adddie slumped in her bed, looking devastated. The necklace obviously must have been important to her if she was so upset that she'd lost it. Logan gave her a sympathetic smile, "The police were searching the beach for your iPod when you were Jane Doe, maybe they found it."

"Anything that the police may have found during their search would have notified Dr. Monroe. Your necklace appears to be lost for good." Logan shot the nurse a wicked glare which she responded to by slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Logan reassured the brunette, even though he wasn't so sure about the fact himself. "If you don't mind me asking, why is it so important to you?"

"My step-mother got it for me before she developed Parkinson's disease." _Oh._

There wasn't much Logan could do about that. It must have been a good memory for her to look back on when times were tough. Now would be a good time she to have it. Logan shifted awkwardly on the bed, "I'm sorry. Is that why your parents couldn't come visit you?" Addie nodded.

She remained quiet so Logan tried cheering her up. Like he said before, he felt very protective of the girl and seeing her look so unhappy made him feel even worse. Like he had failed at something even though he knew that her losing the necklace and her step-mother getting sick was not his fault. "Do you want to watch a movie or something? To cheer you up."

Addie managed a weak smile. "Sure, that'd be nice."

Logan called the rude nurse back and asked her to play them a movie. It took a while for them to decide on which one but they finally settled on Iron Man. The hospital owned all three, and the Avengers movie so they thought they may as well have a marathon. They _were_ stuck in a hospital for who knows how long!

Addie was definitely a shy girl. She laughed at Logan's jokes and occasionally made a few of her own but for the most part, she was silent. But Logan wanted to know every single thing about her. Glancing over at Addie from his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what lay beneath her shy exterior.

**I know, it's short. But once they get out of the hospital, things should start to be longer and better. Review please!**


End file.
